TURNING POINT -PARTS 1 THROUGH 10
by Karen M
Summary: The U. S. Ambassador to Italy has been accused of murder. Lee and Amanda are assigned to prove him innocent
1. Default Chapter Title

7   
TURNING POINT   
  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are the property of Warner Bros., and Shoot the Moon Productions.  
The story is mine for everyone's entertainment.  
  
TIME FRAME: Third Season – Spring  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
SETTING AND STORY SUMMARY; Rome, Italy. The U. S. Ambassador to Italy has been framed  
for murder and robbery. Amanda and Lee have been assigned to prove him innocent.   
  
PART I  
  
The college years had been an enjoyable time for Jack & Cecelia Donati, except for the   
competiveness for the affections of Cecelia between Jack and his friend, Roberto Ciani.   
Cecelia was mesmerized by the attractiveness and assertiveness of this Italian playboy for a while,  
but Jack finally won her over.   
  
Jack and Cecelia , nicknamed "Ce Ce" got married, had a daughter named Angie, and seemed very  
happy . Jack had risen in the political ranks to finally become U. S. Ambassador to Italy in 1985.  
  
Meanwhile, Roberto returned to Italy, and did marry, then divorced. This association with individuals  
who were considered radicals, did not promote an entirely wholesome reputation , but, despite the  
controversy, he rose to the rank of diplomat for his country. He still secretly carried revengeful feelings  
toward his friend jack for capturing Ce Ce, to the extent that he intended to carry out a major frame  
involving Mr. Donati. Jack would be accused of murder and robbery, and no traces back to Roberto  
as the instigator behind it all would occur.   
  
PART II  
  
Roberto kept up the guise of friendship toward Jack and his family appearing to hold no grudges.  
His diplomatic status required him to play this façade, and since, he was by nature cunning, the "act"  
was no problem at all.   
  
Roberto invited Jack to lunch to discuss administrative matters at a favorite haunt called Cafee Violli.  
Their specialty was pasta platters to die for. At a break in their discussion when Jack went to make a  
phone call, Roberto lifted fingerprints off Jack's glass to be transferred to the murder weapon. Their  
acquaintance, Vicenti Martino, a prominent businessman in Rome, was the intended victim. This   
action was the first step towards framing Donati for Martino's murder.   
  
Around 8:30 p.m. , the next Friday night, a darkly clad figure entered the Martino home. Vicenti was  
in the library reading . He had an extensive art collection , some of the paintings being originals.   
Stealthily, Gus Luciano, Roberto's hired hitman, approached Vicenti, shot him twice at point blank  
Range, and proceeded to steal the extensive collection of artwork and paintings, knowing which ones  
were the originals.  
  
Around 9:15 p.m. Jack Donati visited Vicenti's home on a pre-arranged social call. He was aghast  
on finding Vicenti's body, and immediately telephoned police and the Roman equivalent of 911.  
The murder weapon was nowhere to be seen, but left conspicuously in a nearby location, so that it  
would not take long to find.  
  
It wasn't long before Jack Donati was arrested for Martino's murder, and the robbery of the artwork.  
  
Roberto's revenge would be satisfied when Jack was convicted of the crimes.   
  
  
PART III  
  
Washington D. C. was beautiful in the Spring spreading nature's colors of pink from the cherry blossoms,  
and mixing with the blue of the sky. Lee Stetson, senior operative for the Agency, a U. S. intelligence  
organization and his partner, Amanda King walked hand in hand back from lunch at Nedlinger's, a  
a favorite restaurant they frequented. Their association went back three years. At first, Lee didn't want  
any parts of Amanda because she was "not his caliber" as both a partner and "girlfriend". Amanda ,  
not only changed his mind, but crept into his heart with her caring, sincere, and outgoing personality.  
They were now growing closer in their relationship, and were very comfortable together. They had been  
dating for about two months now.   
  
Lee was given the Q Bureau to head after Larry Crawford had been dismissed for obvious reasons.  
The cases assigned here were questionable, last resort style, but certainly solvable. Amanda handled  
a lot of the paperwork up in the Q at her desk. Lee had grown to depend on her, trust her, and call her  
his best friend. Indeed, he was deeply in love with her, only he had not come to terms with the full  
realization of this. He was cautious about getting too close to anyone because it would hurt too much  
if he lost them.  
  
Amanda was always there for Lee through any crisis, all the happy times, the defeats, and the successes.  
From the first time she laid eyes on him at the Arlington train station, as he passed her a small, brown  
package, she loved him. That love continued to grow as time went by.  
  
They came back to the Q Bureau office with a heavy workload ahead of them. Files were piled on  
Amanda's desk for close-out reports. So much for paperwork reduction and the government. Another  
small, but growing stack of files demanded interim reports, and she was working on two of these cases  
with Lee.   
  
The Hollister case had all the earmarks of "KGB gone bad" activity, and was the most interesting to  
pursue. Computer research by Amanda had produced a few leads for the pair to follow up on. When  
the tape was found, Hollister would be set free, and case concluded. The Adams case was less   
stressful and time consuming. A follow up on a burned out agent.   
  
PART IV  
  
The Q Bureau door opened and Francine Desmond popped her head in. "Billy would like to see you  
two pronto," she interjected quickly, and walked back to her work. "Thanks, Francine," Amanda replied  
to the thin air. Lee looked annoyed, "like we need something else on top of the case load we already  
have." he mumbled. Let's get this overwith, c'mon, Amanda."  
  
As they approached the Bullpen, they noticed a familiar face talking to Billy Melrose, the Agency   
Section Chief. "Come in, kiddies," chided Dr. Smyth, "just the people we wanted to see." Dr. Smyth  
was head of the Agency. There was no love lost between Scarecrow and Dr. Smyth to say the least.  
  
"Have a seat ," invited Billy. "Scarecrow and Amanda, we have an assignment overseas for you both  
in Rome, Italy." Billy knew this would not set well with Lee "Vicenti Martino,a prominent Italian  
businessman has been murdered. Jack Donati, our U. S. Ambassador to Italy, and a friend of Dr. Smyth's,   
has been accused of the murder. We need you two over there to prove his innocence. We think he was  
framed by a so-called friend, Roberto Ciani."  
.  
"Billy," objected Scarecrow angrily "we have a ton of work upstairs in the Q. Why can't the C. I. A.  
handle this?"  
  
  
"Because the president wants a low profile on this one, and the C. I. A. won't provide that,"I interrupted  
Billy.  
  
" See that you carry this through, children, and you don't return stateside until mission accomplished.  
Billy will keep me informed," cautioned Dr. Smyth. "Look forward to your trip, Scarecrow. Rome is  
delightful this time of year. See you, kiddies." "Damn him," muttered Lee, under his breath. Amanda  
looked at him sympathetically. "Billy," Lee inquired, "who will handle the cases we are working on  
until we get back?" "I'll try to get Francine to help out, and a government civilian to at least get some   
of the closing reports, and interim letters out," specified Billy. "Amanda, see if you can leave notes on  
the cases for closure, o.k." Amanda nodded "Yes sir."   
  
Succumbing to the reality that there was really no choice for either of them, Lee asked Billy when they  
had to leave for Rome.  
  
"We would like you to get there as soon as possible. You can take a day to make arrangements. Passports  
are ready, and we have hotel reservations set up for you at the Cavalieri Hilton, a single room with  
double beds You will assume your covers as man and wife. Your work cover will be as photo journalists  
on shooting detail for I. F. F. This assignment will show political ramifications or differences and   
highlight the role of the U. S. Ambassador. You'll cover as Lee and Amanda Stratton. You'll leave  
day after tomorrow from Dulles, on the 5:00 p.m. flight, Continental Airways. "Any questions," asked  
Billy. "Lee, I know you dislike carrying any favors for Dr. Smyth, and I'm sorry we have to put you  
through this. But my hands are tied."  
  
"I know, Billy, I understand," said Lee.  
  
"Lee, look at the bright side, you've never seen Rome, and you will be traveling with a delightful  
companion whom you obviously care a great deal about," stated Billy surprisingly.  
  
Both his agents were slightly shaken at that last remark, but looked at each other, smiled, then smiled   
back at Billy.   
  
"All right, Billy, we get your drift. We'll be in tomorrow afternoon to wind things up, see you then.  
Arrivederci."  
  
PART V  
  
Amanda went home to pack and inform her mother of the same information Billy had given them, plus  
she didn't know exactly how long she would be in Rome. The long-term results were still up in the air.  
Dotty, of course, was used to all this by now, and somewhat excited for her because she was going to  
see Rome. Lee told her to be at work by 10:00 a.m. the next day. He had the usual wedding and  
engagement rings for her. He thought to himself how he wished they were the real thing to place on  
her finger forever.   
  
At one time that thought was not pleasant to him. Now, he wanted it with all his heart. Maybe---  
sometime in the near future---maybe. Amanda was also lost in the same thoughts, as she then came  
back to reality and their hands came apart abruptly.   
  
The last details relating to the Q Bureau cases were noted by Amanda, and Lee finished up at   
his desk also. It was then time to leave for Dulles.  
  
MEANWHILE IN ROME  
  
Roberto had a meeting with his associate in crime, Gus Luciano, to make sure that all the artwork  
bought a nice price, that is , what could be sold without arousing suspicion. Some underground  
turnovers had taken place. The profits from a major part of the sales (minus commissions, etc.)  
were placed in a certain Swiss bank account to which Roberto had access. This account was also   
available to an official of a secret American intelligence agency. He regularly filtered funds back to  
himself through non-obvious channels to make it look like regular business transactions. Therefore,  
this gentleman's lifestyle was always the "best" of everything.  
  
Some time ago, when Roberto had almost finished up a meeting with Vito Garibaldi, a contact with  
the mafia, certain profitable business transactions were being discussed. Jack Donati overheard what  
was being said. This made Jack a primary target, not only for being framed , but eliminated.  
  
These circumstances, plus Roberto's penchant for revenge over Ce Ce led to the plot against Jack  
for Martino's murder. Roberto explained to Gus that he should now try and protect himself by attempting  
anonymity in some other country. Gus agreed, and after receiving the large sum of money due him for  
his part in the Martino murder, disappeared without a trace. Roberto was now pretty pleased with  
himself that he had all tracks covered.   
  
One night Roberto received an overseas call from a public phone booth in Washington D. C. The  
discussion covered the fact that all loose ends were now tied tightly, referring to Donati's imprisonment.  
The D. C. voice also mentioned that some American agents posing as photojournalists were in Rome  
trying to prove Donati's innocence, and if they got too close to upsetting the apple cart, "deal with them,"  
and eliminate Donati. Ciani knew exactly what "the voice" wanted done with no slip-ups  
  
PART VI  
  
The "voice" was making sure that all tunnels were closed to these operatives in seeking the truth.  
Reason being, ultimately, the covert organization which the "voice" presided over would be threatened.  
  
Continental International Flight 502 landed at Rome's Fiumicino International Airport at 12:00 midnight,  
U. S. time. As soon as their luggage was claimed, Lee rented a car for their time in Rome, a sports car.  
His temporary pride being a gold Ferrari, so he felt quite at home, at least, on the highway. They  
proceeded to the Cavalieri Hilton. Lee parked the Ferrari after leaving Amanda with the bags. When he  
returned they approached the customer service desk requesting confirmation of the reservation previously  
made for Lee and Amanda Stratton for a single room with double beds. "Scusi, Mr. Stratton," ack now-  
ledged the reservation clerk, "but we do not have a single room left with double beds, only one with a  
king size bed." "That's o.k." Lee yawned , "could we just have the key, we're very tired. We need   
someone to help with the luggage." "Of course, sir, and, again my apologies."  
  
Room 213 was a beautiful suite with a large king size bed. Both agents were exhausted. Amanda   
sleepily said "I'll put the clothes away tomorrow, Lee, we've got to get to bed. "Sure, Amanda, I know  
you're tired. I'll take the right side closest to the door. You can get more protection in the event of any  
intruders that way. Do you want the bathroom first," asked Lee. "Yes, if you don't mind. I shouldn't  
be more than 15 minutes at the most"  
  
"Take your time, Amanda. I'll keep myself busy till then." Lee went over some notes, put some clothes  
away, hung up two suits and some slacks, and before he knew it, Amanda emerged fresh from her shower  
wearing a light blue sleeveless night gown, and laying a matching robe down on the bed. Her hair had  
been freshly brushed , and her makeup removed Nobody had a right to look that beautiful except "my  
Amanda" thought Lee. "You look "a bello", simply beautiful," remarked Lee mesmerized. Amanda   
blushed slightly, meeting his eye contact. He crossed over to her, taking both her hands in his. Lee   
placed his hands hesitantly around her waist, never relinquishing eye contact, and drew her to him   
slowly. Lee slowly brushed his lips against hers and whispered "Buenonotte, Amanda, sleep well."  
"Buenonotte, Lee," smiled Amanda. He leaned in to kiss her again, this time possessively. Amanda  
pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around his neck savoring every second. "Amanda," he  
whispered They broke apart after a few minutes breathlessly. "Lee," she sighed, using careful thought  
for her next statement, "I know we are getting closer, and I dearly want continuance and growth, but  
we are going to have to use some self-control fore the present along those lines." "I understand  
completely, but it isn't going to be easy. I'll try my best," promised Lee. "Lee, let's try and get to  
bed. We have to get up early tomorrow," said Amanda reluctantly. She did not want this moment to end.  
  
Amanda slipped into bed, very relaxed and happy. Lee tucked her in, kissing her forehead, and once  
more wishing her goodnight "bueonnotte". She sighed happily and was half asleep already. He stared  
at her thinking how lucky he was to have her in his life. When he finally did get to sleep, he dreamed  
of Amanda.  
  
PART VII  
  
The alarm went off at 7:30 a.m. to awaken a drowsy Lee. He was going to turn over one more time  
after stomping on the alarm clock with his hand when he realized that he wasn't at home. Also, his  
arm was pinned down anyway by a large obstacle, that "obstacle" being his partner, who he was very  
to. So close, that he could inhale the faint scent of her perfume, and the freshness of her hair. His arms  
held her as she slumbered, cuddled next to him. After the alarm went off, and both recognized what  
had happened during the night, they came apart reluctantly, smiling, but not alarmed, at the closeness.  
It just seemed almost natural to both of them. "Good morning, sleepyhead," smiled Lee, greeting her  
with a light kiss. "Good morning," yawned Amanda, smiling back, after receiving the welcome contact.  
  
"Did I tell you how beautiful you look in the morning?" Lee pulled her close to him. Amanda shook  
her head in response. She caressed his cheek, and trailed her finger to his lips.She kissed him softly,  
"Oh, Amanda," moaned Lee, and took her lips in a passionate kiss. She responded eagerly by pulling  
him closer, and wrapping her arms around his neck, one hand combing through his hair. His tongue  
probed at her mouth gently asking entrance. Amanda opened her mouth quickly, as their kiss deepened  
and their tongues danced to a frenzy. All promises of self-control made the night before forgotten  
  
They broke the kiss for breath. "I can't go on like this anymore," breathed Lee raggedly , locking   
his eyes with Amanda's. "I love you so much, Amanda. I want you so badly." He buried his face  
in her hair. " I love you , too, Lee, with all my heart, and I want you just as much." replied Amanda  
with tears in her eyes. Lee picked her up and carried her to the bed . Amanda removed his pajama  
top with swift precision, and Lee made short work of her nightgown, with Amanda's help. "You  
are so beautiful," managed Lee before taking her lips in a passionate kiss. Amanda pushed herself  
against Lee's body removing his shorts caressing every inch of him within her reach. Lee now knew  
the depths true love goes to as the two became one. After a while, as they lay contentedly in each   
other's arms, they both knew it had to be business at hand for awhile.   
  
"What do you say, we get a late brunch, and we'll go over the agenda for the rest of the day,"  
encouraged Lee. "That would be great," Amanda agreed. "I thought we would go to see Jack  
Donati at the prison today first to get some insight on his version of exactly what happened. I'll  
call and find out what time visiting hours are at Mattio."  
  
They had brunch at the Cavalieri's restaurant, Bueno Cibo, and discussed the day's agenda.  
"If we have any time left, we could interview Roberto Ciani to see he what he has to say about  
the murder. O.K. with you?" asked Lee. "Sounds fine to me," reflected Amanda. "Maybe ,  
we could also squeeze in some camera work on the tourist sights, after all that is our cover."  
"Great," agreed Lee, "and I'll check in with Billy at the end of the day."   
  
PART VIII  
  
Jack Donati came into the visitors area of Mattio Prison to be interviewed by Lee and Amanda on  
his accounting of the murder. He explained that he had arrived at the Martino home at about 9:30  
p.m. that Friday night on previous plans that Vicenti and he had made for a social visit. He found  
Vicenti's body, and immediately called the Roman version of 911, and the police. He was taken to  
the police station as a precaution, but then released on his own cognizance. He tried not to touch  
any objects while there because he knew the implications which could result. Lee asked about his  
whereabouts two hours previously to the murder, Jack explained that he had taken a long walk, and  
nobody had seen him to vouch for him. Jack had a disagreement with his wife and was trying to let  
off steam. Lee asked how long he had been at home before the walk. Donati stated about an hour.  
Scarecrow asked what the disagreement was about. Jack told him that the differences were over   
whether their daughter Angie, 9 years old, should be permitted to go out of town with a friend for  
a lengthy period. Jack had never seen the murder weapon previously, and couldn't explain how his  
fingerprints got on the gun.   
  
Amanda took notes all during this time. Wrapping up the interview, and promising to get back to  
Jack as soon as anything relavant occurred , Lee and Amanda left. "Lee, we need to take a look at the  
Martino home without any notice to us, so we should plan for that at night. My "gut" feeling tells  
me that Jack is holding something back, something we need to know in order to analyze the whole  
situation. What are we doing next?"   
  
"I think we ought to try and see Roberto Ciani either this afternoon or tomorrow morning, without   
an invite would be best, too. His guard would have a better chance to be down that way." Amanda  
interjected, "there are two tourist areas I want to photograph on the way over, the Sistine Chapel,  
and the Colosseum for today.   
  
Scarecrow looked at the street map pf Rome and pointed to Ciani's street name, Villa Landino Dr.  
What he failed to notice was that there was also a Villa Landina Dr. in the opposite direction.   
  
  
PART IX  
  
As Lee drove the Ferrari along a small winding street, Amanda became concerned. "Lee, this doesn't  
look right. I think we made a wrong turn-----LOOK OUT." Lee jammed on the brakes. The gaily   
colored ball was still bouncing in the street. The little girl had run after it out into the traffic. "Oh,   
my God, no," both Lee and Amanda ran to help the child. The child lay in the rough street crying   
softly holding her knee. "Honey, are you all right?" cried Amanda, lifting the child's head into her  
lap, as she knelt beside her. Lee looked into the little girls eyes, hazel—like his own, also she had  
the most beautiful face ( similar to Amanda's) and light brown curls. Lee was mesmerized. The  
child answered Amanda, pointing to her knee, "Lo male, it hurts." "Where do you live?" asked Lee.  
  
She pointed to the large older building behind her, St. Francis Orphanage. Lee carried the child to  
the front door , and rang the doorbell. Amanda retrieved the playball. Sister Antonia answered the  
door, becoming alarmed when she saw Gina in Lee's arms, with Amanda and the ball behind him.  
  
"What happened to Gina?" Sister said concerned. "She was chasing the ball and almost ran into  
the path of our car," replied Amanda. "She says her knee hurts her."  
  
"Will you bring her into the infirmary, Mr. ---?" "Yes,ma'am, Stetson, Lee Stetson. And this my  
good friend , Amanda King." "Pleased to meet you both. I'm Sister Antonia, head of this orphanage."  
"And this is one of our more spirited young ladies, Gina." "Hello, Gina," smiled Lee as he placed   
her on the table in the dispensary. She flashed back the sweetest smile at him, and whispered,   
"hello Lee," and kissed his cheek. Scarecrow melted, staring at her and beaming. "Hi, Gina,"  
Amanda held out her hand. Gina went into her arms for a big hug. "Oh, my gosh," stated a surprised  
Amanda, "that is so sweet."   
  
"Gratias," for helping me. Will you come back and play with me, please?" "Sure we will," smiled  
Lee, "as soon as we can. We want to see how our favorite little girl is doing, don't we?" Gina shook  
her head up and down. "You take it easy, and listen to Sister, o.k.?" a pretend stern-faced Lee suggested.  
  
PART X   
  
Gina saw through the façade, and at five years of age, no less. "Come back soon, please," Gina pleaded.  
"Count on it, sweetie," beamed Lee, and kissed the little girl's cheek. Amanda gave her a hug. "Bye,  
honey, see you soon." Gina's face turned sad, and she huddled with Sister Antonia. "I've never seen  
Gina take to two people like she has taken to the both of you, especially you, Mr. Stetson." "She reminds  
me of a certain wonderful lady I know," smiled Lee, looking at Amanda affectionately. "She looks like  
you, Mr. Stetson, same eyes and hair, and she has Mrs. Kings facial characteristics."  
  
"Yes, Sister," agreed Amanda, answering for them both, "we can see that." "We have to be going.  
We'll visit as often as we can," promised the couple. Lee asked Sister for directions back to the   
Hotel. He could now see his error. On the way back , Amanda got to photograph the Sistine Chapel.  
She stood in awe at the works of Michaelangelo. Lee could not believe the beauty of the Chapel or  
his partner as the sun filtered the stained glass and touched her face. He saw an angel and he never  
loved her more.  
  
They arrived at the Hotel room and were informed that there was now a room available with double  
Beds. Amanda and Lee looked at each other and smiled. Lee told the clerk the room they had now  
was fine. Thanks anyway.   
  
"I think we've had it for the day, Amanda. We'll try Ciani tomorrow. Let's change and go to dinner."  
They found a small lounge about a block away. They ordered wine and veal scaloppine with a salad.  
Their table had a lighted candle, and the whole atmosphere promoted romance. The quartet was playing  
an Italian love song standard since the 1960's called Al Di La. The music was sweet and soothing.  
The tenor started singing the haunting refrain. Al di la, de sono-----------in Italian. The melody   
permeated the mood of the two lovers who now stared at one another across the table, eyes locked.  
Lee moved closer to his best friend, taking her hands in his, never breaking eye contact, as the English  
words were sung by he talented tenor. "Al di la means you are far above me, very far, al di la, as  
distant as the lovely evening star. Where you walk, flowers bloom, when you smile, all the gloom   
turns to sunshine, and my heart, opens wide, when you're gone, it fades inside, and seems to have died;  
al di la, I wondered as I drifted , where you were; al di la, the fog around me lifted, there you were.  
In the kiss that I gave was the love that I saved for a lifetime. Then I knew, all of you, was completely   
mine, La la la la; la la la la, al di la. Amanda's eyes watered as she listened to the beautiful words that   
echoed her feelings exactly. Lee was so close now, he leaned in, smiled, and kissed her fully and  
lingeringly whispering "I love you so much, Amanda."   
  
"I love you, too, Lee. The words of the song say it so well, "I want to be with you forever."  
  
They ate their meal gingerly, and talked about little Gina, especially Lee, who normally doesn't  
warm up to kids, couldn't stop thinking about her. "Time to go back to the Hotel, honey. I know  
you're tired," offered Lee. Amanda walked back hand in hand with Lee, all warm inside from the  
love she cherished, the wine, and especially the endearment from Scarecrow. They got ready for  
bed. Amanda couldn't wholly believe all the happiness surrounding her, since early this morning,  
and it overwhelmed her. She sank into the bed, crying softly. Lee was in the bathroom at the time.  
When he came to her side to kiss her goodnight, he knew something was wrong, he could see the   
spent tears.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

TURNING POINT- PART 11 TO CONCLUSION   
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Discussed in Parts 1 -10  
  
SUMMARY: Lee and Amanda are called to Rome to prove the innocence of the U. S. Ambassador  
to Rome.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first attempt at fan fiction of any length. I thank all the fans for their  
support. I really enjoy writing, it opens the door of creativity in your mind, and lets you set down on  
paper or p.c. how you feel about this wonderful couple. On with the story.  
  
PART 11  
  
"Long day,huh," he said sympathetically, placing his arm around her.   
  
"It's so overwhelming. I've never been so happy, or felt so loved, or been so much in love with one  
person, and it's all because of you in my life. The intensity scares me, and at the same time, I welcome  
it. I know you understand." Amanda reflected.  
  
'Yes, I do, because I feel exactly the same way. The only thing I regret is not telling you sooner.  
If I had known love could make me this happy, I would have revealed my feelings long ago."  
  
Lee held her in his arms. "I love you, Lee," Amanda leaned in to kiss him. Lee claimed her mouth  
fiercely, but gently, putting all the love he felt for her into his kiss. "Goodnight, sweetheart," Amanda  
whispered. "Goodnight, Amanda, I love you." The two agents cuddled together contentedly, as the   
busyness of the day finally rocked them to sleep.   
  
Next morning, after breakfast, the two partners went to see Roberto Ciani unannounced. Roberto was,  
to say the least, displeased. The questions aimed at him implied wrongdoing with regard to the murder of  
Vicenti Martino, and the arrest of Jack Donati.  
  
Lee was pleased at the outcome of the visit, and more than aware of the guilt of Ciani. Amanda wholly  
agreed.   
  
A plan was formed to visit the Martino home that same night, undercover. Roberto had an associate  
follow Amanda and Lee. They were aware of the tail, and lost the individual quickly. The Martino home  
was closed off by police barrier. Like cat burglars, Amanda and Lee entered the villa without a problem  
and found the library. A thorough search was conducted ,with the agent's confiscating any articles which   
would help clear Jack. Suddenly, they heard a loud "clank". "Amanda, let's get out of here," Lee was  
concerned about the noise. Amanda followed closely, lifting the contents of an outside trash can on the   
way.  
  
Back at the hotel, all the paraphernalia from the victim's home was spread out to observe, and items of  
no value eliminated. If fingerprints could be produced, that possible evidence was kept, cataloged, and  
bagged.   
  
When the contents of the trash were examined , a telephone record revealed some startling information,  
One, this was Roberto Ciani's phone record, Two, at least two phone calls to the U. S., Washington D.C.  
area, two different telephone numbers, one, in particular, definitely familiar to Scarecrow.  
  
Another item of interest, sales receipts for artwork, matching two of the paintings on the Martino list:  
Signature, one Gus Luciano. Oh, what, delightful trash.  
  
  
PART 12  
  
"Amanda, that telephone number in D. C. is Dr. Smyth's home. It looks like he is involved in this.  
If we had a bank statement, we would probably get an out of country bank account with accessibility  
by at least one of our friends here.  
  
"Lee, how do you know Dr.Smyth's home phone number?" she asked. "I made it my business to get  
all personal information I could get since I've been working for the Agency. I don't trust him, and it's for  
my own satisfaction," Lee stated. "I don't blame you one bit, you should cover your butt. We all should,"  
agreed Amanda.   
  
"Amanda, I'm sure someone will try and confiscate this evidence very soon. We have to make sure we  
store all this in a safe place, I have an idea.   
  
We could kill two birds with one stone. We would get to see Gina again, and the evidence would be  
safe at the orphanage temporarily. We need to approach Sister Antonia with the idea. I don't want to  
put any of the kids in danger, especially Gina. Look, there must be a back into St. Francis. Let's park  
the Ferrari at least a block away. Then, if there is anyone following us, we can avoid them.  
  
Tomorrow morning after breakfast, we'll try, o.k.? And , maybe, if Sister has a computer, we can find out  
about the out of town bank accounts."  
  
Taking her hand , Lee helped Amanda up, "Amanda, can I talk to you a minute? I have something   
important to ask you. Could we sit down, please. They sat on the sofa. All of a sudden, Lee was down  
on one knee. Amanda was dumbfounded. Scarecrow looked into watery , brown eyes and asked,  
"Amanda King, I love you with all my heart, will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes," she said joyously. Lee then placed a beautiful, one caret diamond solitaire with side stones  
on her ring finger. "It's fabulous, I love it," she stared at the sparkling engagement ring. "Not as  
fabulous as you," Lee swept her into his arms. "Happy?" he asked as he nuzzled her neck. "Beyond  
words. I love you so." Lee kissed her deeply.  
  
"Let's get married in Rome, maybe Sister Antonia can find a priest for the ceremony. Is that o.k. with  
you?" Lee rambled on, getting as bad as Amanda.  
  
PART 13  
  
Lee and Amanda managed to arrive at St. Francis orphanage through a back passage. They lost their  
ever-present tail handily.  
  
Sister Antonia welcomed them both back. Their purpose in coming, besides to see Gina, took Sister  
totally by surprise. The biggest shock was to find out that they were U. S. Government agents, using  
aliases. Sister cooperated fully in letting the evidence be hidden, but she also stated emphatically that  
she did not want Gina, or any of the other children put in danger.   
  
The hiding place permitted was a distance from St. Francis, in a building where no one visited anymore.  
Sister let the partners use her computer to get updates on entity and account information on Dr. Smyth  
and Roberto from a large Swiss bank, hopefully. At first, Lee couldn't pull up anything relevant,  
so he used a combination of passwords, with Amanda's help, that finally allowed him into the main  
data bank.   
  
Lee was not surprised at all at what the results showed. Access to the transfer accounts, showed that  
Dr. Smyth, as well as Roberto Ciani, regularly withdrew funds. Lee took prints, and added them to the  
growing proof against Ciani and Luciano.. Dr. Smyth could now be included.   
  
Through a non-detectable means, Scarecrow informed Billy of all that had transpired, including the  
important news that Dr. Smyth was a major part of the whole scheme. Billy asked that the proof be  
faxed to the Agency for safekeeping as soon as possible. Stetson said he would comply.   
  
Our favorite couple enjoyed the companionship of their treasured "little girl", Gina, to dinner, shopping,  
and the movies. They promptly fell completely in love with her.   
  
On Saturday evening, with Sister as a witness, and Gina as flower girl, Lee and Amanda became husband  
and wife, wedding rings and all. They celebrated with Gina at a local restaurant.   
  
Roberto had a plan to gain control of all pertinent information that was intimidating. He had seen little   
Gina with the Stetsons. Therefore, one night, when she was asleep at St. Francis, his appointed kidnappers  
grabbed Gina and transported her to an undisclosed location. Here we go again. The danger to a possible  
family member surfacing angrily.   
  
An insistent knock at their hotel room door startled the Stetsons from sleep. Lee hurriedly opened the  
door to Sister Antonia, who, distressed, rattled on in Italian. All Lee understood was the word Gina.  
But by the tone of her voice , he knew something had gone wrong. "Sister, please, in English," Lee asked.  
"I'm sorry. Mr. Stetson, Gina has been kidnapped. I'm very upset." "Sister, calm down, Come in and  
sit down." Lee tried to comfort her. "Amanda, get Sister a drink," suggested Lee.   
  
"Sister, we just received a threatening note from Roberto Ciani, we don't give up the evidence, Gina dies."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll handle this. She'll be fine, now, just relax, and tell me what happened?" Lee and   
Amanda listened intently.. "O.K., we'll have someone escort you back to St. Francis. We'll let you  
know when something happens, o.k.?" "Yes, Mr. Stetson," Sister sighed. Lee gave her a hug. "Don't  
worry, I won't let anything happen to Gina, I promise."  
  
PART 14  
  
"Honey, the note says to be at this warehouse on Villa Romano at 8 p.m. tonight. I want you to stay  
here and---. "Don't even think about it, dear. I'm back up for you, Stetson, in for the long haul,  
remember?" "Is there no getting around you , sweetheart?" smiled Lee. "Nope, I'm stubborn as they  
come," confirmed his wife.   
  
"O. K., o.k., you win, let's go. Here is the fake package. Agency back up teams are in place already.  
And so are the Italian police."  
  
The Stetsons arrived at the warehouse with the fake information about 7:50 p.m., and entered cautiously.  
  
Ciani appeared with little Gina in tow. "All right, Ciani, let her go. We have what you want," warned  
Lee. "Throw it in the center of the floor, Stetson," Ciani's eyes glared. He had a small gun aimed at  
the child . He dragged her with him to the tossed package. For a moment he was distracted .   
  
Lee used that second to grab Roberto, dislodging the weapon from his hand. "Run. Gina, to Amanda,"  
he ordered. She ran to Amanda's open arms. "Oh, sweetie, are you o.k.?" Amanda crooned , holding  
her close.   
  
Roberto Ciani was taken into custody. Gus Luciano was picked up, and handed over to Italian police.  
  
Lee ran to Gina, and hugged her close. "You all right, my little Gina?" asked Lee. "Yes, Papa Lee,'  
Gina kissed him back.   
  
"Gina," Lee looked straight into her eyes, "how would you like to be our own little girl, and come to  
America to live with us?" "Si, Papa Lee, yes," Gina jumped up and down excitedly, then, finally  
wound down , hugging both the Stetsons.   
  
The adoption process would take about a month to finalize. Sister said there should be no problem.  
  
Lee and Amanda settled in to take their adopted daughter home when the time was up and the adoption  
Finalized. Billy was overwhelmed with the marriage and adoption news at first, but, wished them well.  
He warned them of a celebration party when they finally arrived in D.C.  
  
Dotty was also shocked at first, but was thrilled to be gaining a granddaughter at long last. Philip and  
Jamie were enthusiastic about everything.   
  
"We may need a bigger house, sweetheart," Amanda pondered the possibility. "Yeah, I thought about  
that. Let's just take one thing at a time, though, all right. "Your wish is my command, sir," replied  
Amanda teasingly.   
  
"Right now, my wish is you in this bed with me, Mrs. Stetson," he said huskily.  
  
"We aim to please, darling , we aim to please."  
  
THE END   



	3. TURNING POINT-Parts 11 to CONCLUSION

TURNING POINT- PART 11 TO CONCLUSION   
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Discussed in Parts 1 -10  
  
SUMMARY: Lee and Amanda are called to Rome to prove the innocence of the U. S. Ambassador  
to Rome.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first attempt at fan fiction of any length. I thank all the fans for their  
support. I really enjoy writing, it opens the door of creativity in your mind, and lets you set down on  
paper or p.c. how you feel about this wonderful couple. On with the story.  
  
PART 11  
  
"Long day,huh," he said sympathetically, placing his arm around her.   
  
"It's so overwhelming. I've never been so happy, or felt so loved, or been so much in love with one  
person, and it's all because of you in my life. The intensity scares me, and at the same time, I welcome  
it. I know you understand." Amanda reflected.  
  
'Yes, I do, because I feel exactly the same way. The only thing I regret is not telling you sooner.  
If I had known love could make me this happy, I would have revealed my feelings long ago."  
  
Lee held her in his arms. "I love you, Lee," Amanda leaned in to kiss him. Lee claimed her mouth  
fiercely, but gently, putting all the love he felt for her into his kiss. "Goodnight, sweetheart," Amanda  
whispered. "Goodnight, Amanda, I love you." The two agents cuddled together contentedly, as the   
busyness of the day finally rocked them to sleep.   
  
Next morning, after breakfast, the two partners went to see Roberto Ciani unannounced. Roberto was,  
to say the least, displeased. The questions aimed at him implied wrongdoing with regard to the murder of  
Vicenti Martino, and the arrest of Jack Donati.  
  
Lee was pleased at the outcome of the visit, and more than aware of the guilt of Ciani. Amanda wholly  
agreed.   
  
A plan was formed to visit the Martino home that same night, undercover. Roberto had an associate  
follow Amanda and Lee. They were aware of the tail, and lost the individual quickly. The Martino home  
was closed off by police barrier. Like cat burglars, Amanda and Lee entered the villa without a problem  
and found the library. A thorough search was conducted ,with the agent's confiscating any articles which   
would help clear Jack. Suddenly, they heard a loud "clank". "Amanda, let's get out of here," Lee was  
concerned about the noise. Amanda followed closely, lifting the contents of an outside trash can on the   
way.  
  
Back at the hotel, all the paraphernalia from the victim's home was spread out to observe, and items of  
no value eliminated. If fingerprints could be produced, that possible evidence was kept, cataloged, and  
bagged.   
  
When the contents of the trash were examined , a telephone record revealed some startling information,  
One, this was Roberto Ciani's phone record, Two, at least two phone calls to the U. S., Washington D.C.  
area, two different telephone numbers, one, in particular, definitely familiar to Scarecrow.  
  
Another item of interest, sales receipts for artwork, matching two of the paintings on the Martino list:  
Signature, one Gus Luciano. Oh, what, delightful trash.  
  
  
PART 12  
  
"Amanda, that telephone number in D. C. is Dr. Smyth's home. It looks like he is involved in this.  
If we had a bank statement, we would probably get an out of country bank account with accessibility  
by at least one of our friends here.  
  
"Lee, how do you know Dr.Smyth's home phone number?" she asked. "I made it my business to get  
all personal information I could get since I've been working for the Agency. I don't trust him, and it's for  
my own satisfaction," Lee stated. "I don't blame you one bit, you should cover your butt. We all should,"  
agreed Amanda.   
  
"Amanda, I'm sure someone will try and confiscate this evidence very soon. We have to make sure we  
store all this in a safe place, I have an idea.   
  
We could kill two birds with one stone. We would get to see Gina again, and the evidence would be  
safe at the orphanage temporarily. We need to approach Sister Antonia with the idea. I don't want to  
put any of the kids in danger, especially Gina. Look, there must be a back into St. Francis. Let's park  
the Ferrari at least a block away. Then, if there is anyone following us, we can avoid them.  
  
Tomorrow morning after breakfast, we'll try, o.k.? And , maybe, if Sister has a computer, we can find out  
about the out of town bank accounts."  
  
Taking her hand , Lee helped Amanda up, "Amanda, can I talk to you a minute? I have something   
important to ask you. Could we sit down, please. They sat on the sofa. All of a sudden, Lee was down  
on one knee. Amanda was dumbfounded. Scarecrow looked into watery , brown eyes and asked,  
"Amanda King, I love you with all my heart, will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes," she said joyously. Lee then placed a beautiful, one caret diamond solitaire with side stones  
on her ring finger. "It's fabulous, I love it," she stared at the sparkling engagement ring. "Not as  
fabulous as you," Lee swept her into his arms. "Happy?" he asked as he nuzzled her neck. "Beyond  
words. I love you so." Lee kissed her deeply.  
  
"Let's get married in Rome, maybe Sister Antonia can find a priest for the ceremony. Is that o.k. with  
you?" Lee rambled on, getting as bad as Amanda.  
  
PART 13  
  
Lee and Amanda managed to arrive at St. Francis orphanage through a back passage. They lost their  
ever-present tail handily.  
  
Sister Antonia welcomed them both back. Their purpose in coming, besides to see Gina, took Sister  
totally by surprise. The biggest shock was to find out that they were U. S. Government agents, using  
aliases. Sister cooperated fully in letting the evidence be hidden, but she also stated emphatically that  
she did not want Gina, or any of the other children put in danger.   
  
The hiding place permitted was a distance from St. Francis, in a building where no one visited anymore.  
Sister let the partners use her computer to get updates on entity and account information on Dr. Smyth  
and Roberto from a large Swiss bank, hopefully. At first, Lee couldn't pull up anything relevant,  
so he used a combination of passwords, with Amanda's help, that finally allowed him into the main  
data bank.   
  
Lee was not surprised at all at what the results showed. Access to the transfer accounts, showed that  
Dr. Smyth, as well as Roberto Ciani, regularly withdrew funds. Lee took prints, and added them to the  
growing proof against Ciani and Luciano.. Dr. Smyth could now be included.   
  
Through a non-detectable means, Scarecrow informed Billy of all that had transpired, including the  
important news that Dr. Smyth was a major part of the whole scheme. Billy asked that the proof be  
faxed to the Agency for safekeeping as soon as possible. Stetson said he would comply.   
  
Our favorite couple enjoyed the companionship of their treasured "little girl", Gina, to dinner, shopping,  
and the movies. They promptly fell completely in love with her.   
  
On Saturday evening, with Sister as a witness, and Gina as flower girl, Lee and Amanda became husband  
and wife, wedding rings and all. They celebrated with Gina at a local restaurant.   
  
Roberto had a plan to gain control of all pertinent information that was intimidating. He had seen little   
Gina with the Stetsons. Therefore, one night, when she was asleep at St. Francis, his appointed kidnappers  
grabbed Gina and transported her to an undisclosed location. Here we go again. The danger to a possible  
family member surfacing angrily.   
  
An insistent knock at their hotel room door startled the Stetsons from sleep. Lee hurriedly opened the  
door to Sister Antonia, who, distressed, rattled on in Italian. All Lee understood was the word Gina.  
But by the tone of her voice , he knew something had gone wrong. "Sister, please, in English," Lee asked.  
"I'm sorry. Mr. Stetson, Gina has been kidnapped. I'm very upset." "Sister, calm down, Come in and  
sit down." Lee tried to comfort her. "Amanda, get Sister a drink," suggested Lee.   
  
"Sister, we just received a threatening note from Roberto Ciani, we don't give up the evidence, Gina dies."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll handle this. She'll be fine, now, just relax, and tell me what happened?" Lee and   
Amanda listened intently.. "O.K., we'll have someone escort you back to St. Francis. We'll let you  
know when something happens, o.k.?" "Yes, Mr. Stetson," Sister sighed. Lee gave her a hug. "Don't  
worry, I won't let anything happen to Gina, I promise."  
  
PART 14  
  
"Honey, the note says to be at this warehouse on Villa Romano at 8 p.m. tonight. I want you to stay  
here and---. "Don't even think about it, dear. I'm back up for you, Stetson, in for the long haul,  
remember?" "Is there no getting around you , sweetheart?" smiled Lee. "Nope, I'm stubborn as they  
come," confirmed his wife.   
  
"O. K., o.k., you win, let's go. Here is the fake package. Agency back up teams are in place already.  
And so are the Italian police."  
  
The Stetsons arrived at the warehouse with the fake information about 7:50 p.m., and entered cautiously.  
  
Ciani appeared with little Gina in tow. "All right, Ciani, let her go. We have what you want," warned  
Lee. "Throw it in the center of the floor, Stetson," Ciani's eyes glared. He had a small gun aimed at  
the child . He dragged her with him to the tossed package. For a moment he was distracted .   
  
Lee used that second to grab Roberto, dislodging the weapon from his hand. "Run. Gina, to Amanda,"  
he ordered. She ran to Amanda's open arms. "Oh, sweetie, are you o.k.?" Amanda crooned , holding  
her close.   
  
Roberto Ciani was taken into custody. Gus Luciano was picked up, and handed over to Italian police.  
  
Lee ran to Gina, and hugged her close. "You all right, my little Gina?" asked Lee. "Yes, Papa Lee,'  
Gina kissed him back.   
  
"Gina," Lee looked straight into her eyes, "how would you like to be our own little girl, and come to  
America to live with us?" "Si, Papa Lee, yes," Gina jumped up and down excitedly, then, finally  
wound down , hugging both the Stetsons.   
  
The adoption process would take about a month to finalize. Sister said there should be no problem.  
  
Lee and Amanda settled in to take their adopted daughter home when the time was up and the adoption  
Finalized. Billy was overwhelmed with the marriage and adoption news at first, but, wished them well.  
He warned them of a celebration party when they finally arrived in D.C.  
  
Dotty was also shocked at first, but was thrilled to be gaining a granddaughter at long last. Philip and  
Jamie were enthusiastic about everything.   
  
"We may need a bigger house, sweetheart," Amanda pondered the possibility. "Yeah, I thought about  
that. Let's just take one thing at a time, though, all right. "Your wish is my command, sir," replied  
Amanda teasingly.   
  
"Right now, my wish is you in this bed with me, Mrs. Stetson," he said huskily.  
  
"We aim to please, darling , we aim to please."  
  
THE END   



End file.
